Hate Within
by IceLucy
Summary: Sarada is in the middle of her training. Things go a little to far. Her mood begins to change and she plans to leave everyone behind. Will there be someone to stop her or will she be forever lost? (Photo creds to Monoarie from Deviantart.) (Story idea from thatsmyninjaway from iFunny!)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Mom! I'm heading out for my training!" Sarada called out to her Mother as she she was halfwat out the door.

"Sarada! Don't forget your lunch! It's going to be a long day and I'm not giving you any money to buy food!" Sakura called out. She paced herself to her daughter and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you."

Sarada stared at her toes quietly. "Say Mom, when's Dad coming back?"

"You know that he's out on a very important mission. He'll be back very soon."

"You always say that, but he's never here!"

Sakura touched the top of her forehead softly. "I promise you Sarada. He'll be here very soon."

"Okay Mom. Well, I've got to go! I love you! See you later!"Sarada waved to her Mother and darted off into the city of Konoha. Sakura waved back and smiled brightly. "I love you too Sarada."

* * *

"Hey! You're late!" Boruto exclaimed. "We were about to start without you!"

"Sorry guys, something important came up." She faced her squad leader and bowed. "I apologize for arriving late Konohamaru Sensei. It won't happen again."

The brown glared man laughed and scratched his head. "We still have some time before we have to head off to train. Besides, surely you all haven't forgotten what today is!" The three Genin glared at each other. Konohamaru sighed. "As expected of you three. Today is the day when we battle other teams. It's only to get you guys accustomed to other shinobi abilities."

Boruto clutched his head in frustration. "That's today?! Crap, I totally forgot!"

"I think we all did…" Mitsuki added.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Sarada joined. "Alright Sensei, let's get going!"

* * *

On the way to training, the four ninjas traveled together. They had made contact with the other Genins from various teams. When they arrived to the battlegrounds, there were Jonins and Chunins gathered around to watch the young shinobi. Sarada walked past a couple of the older shinobi and overheard their conversation.

"Isnt that the piece of trash's kid? What's her name again…? Salad?" The ninjas laughed.

"No man. You've got it all wrong! That guy is worse than trash. After what he did to us all, he is worse than pig slop. Crap is way better looking than him."

Hearing this made Sarada's blood boil. No matter where she went, shinobi were always giving her Dad lip. At times, she was being bullied herself by others. One time, she tried sticking up for her Father, but at the end, she got shoved and laughed at by the older ninjas. Sarada dared not to tell her Mom because she didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

 _Revenge._

The young kunoichi looked around. She heard a voice, but couldn't figure out where it had come from.

"Settle down everyone!" Shikamaru emerged from a crowd of Jonins. "WE will commence the battles. Each of you will have your names drawn randomly. Battles will last for about 10 minutes tops. Mind you, there is a possibility that you'll fight against your teammates." His eyes grew dark. "Under no circumstances will there be any intent to of killing. If that does happen, punishment will be issued right away. We shall begin!"

Shikamaru walked up to a shiny glass bowl, which had a million strips of paper, reached his hand in, and grabbed two fragile slips. "Boruto Uzumaki and Shikadai Nara!"

The two Genin walked up and held two fingers up in front of their faces. Boruto smirked. "I'm so going to win this…"

"What a drag…" Shikadai responded.

"Commence the battle!"

The two ninjas somersaulted backwards. They stood tall with their own unique fight stance. The blonde haired boy glared at his "enemy" with eyes of determination. The brown haired genin stared at his opponent with uninterested eyes.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Boruto brought his fingers up and crossed them. About three clones appeared along his side. They all jumped forward to Shikadai, who was now crouching on his knees and with his hands clasped together. When they reached Shika, they froze in place. Shika reached for his kunai and slashed the three Borutos. They grunted in pain and vanished into thin air. He reached into his bag for a shuriken and launched to the real Boruto.

With amazing reflex, Boruto dodged the shuriken and retaliated back. He reached the shadow user and swung his leg around. His kick missed him by several inches.

"Shadow Bind Jutsu!" Shikadai muttered. Boruto froze in place with his back towards his opponent. Shikadai walked up to Boruto and held his kunai to his back. "How troublesome is this?" He said irritatingly.

"What the heck?!" Boruto growled under his breath.

Shikamaru paced to the battlegrounds. "Shikadai is victorious!" He held his son's wrist and brought it to the air. Boruto walked over to his teammates. To avoid further embarrassment, he made no eye contact to anyone. Sarada and Mitsuki snickered.

"That fight wasn't close to three minutes." The onyx eyed girl giggled. "How pathetic is you ask me."

The blue eyes genin crossed his arms in frustration. "Shut up! I'd like to see you try."

"Sarada Uchiha and ChoCho Akimichi! Come forward!" Without hesitation, the two girls made their way to the center. They held up their two fingers in front of their faces. They stood about three meters away from each other.

"I'm not holding back Sarada." ChoCho said as she put away her bag of chips.

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I'll feel sorry for you." Sarada responded.

"Commence the battle!"

The two kunoichi glared at each other. Sarada closed her eyes. _If Papa were only here to see me. No Sarada, focus…_

She lost herself in her thoughts. Memories from her being bullied about her and her Dad haunted her mind. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she was being pulled back in. The blood within her began to flow hot through her veins. Her eyes fluttered open.

They eyes that were once onyx, were now red as blood. In those red, determined eyes, were three little onyx colored tomoe.

 _Revenge…_


	2. Losing Control

ChoCho swung her kunai around. Luckily, with her Sharingan, Sarada dodged every single attack. She felt invincible because she could read her friend's every move before she even thought of them. ChoCho reached into her back pocket and pulled three small pills, green, yellow, and red. She plopped the green one in her mouth and chewed it. After she was done, she charged after the Uchiha.

Sarada wasn't ready for her attack. With amazing speed, ChoCho launched herself to Sarada and socked her in the face. The amber eyed girl brought her hands together and formed signals. Her arm grew and swayed it down to the fallen girl.

Sarada read her move. She rolled out of the way and threw a couple shurikens to her opponent. The Akimichi girl dodged it with her kunai.

 _She's good_ , thought Sarada. _I need to find a way…_

Sarada could suddenly overhear an ongoing conversation between several ninjas nearby. "How pathetic."

"Look at her. I thought she was an Uchiha."

"Just like her old man, a loser."

"No wonder she is weak. Her old man isn't around to teach her anything. Almost kind of makes you feel bad for her."

"She's about as useless as her lame Mother."

That last sentence broke the girl. Sarada closed her eyes and focused her chakra.

 _Revenge._

She tried to avoid the pesky voice in her head.

 _Kill them._

But somehow, she was being pulled to it.

"Come on and fight me you loser! We only have several minutes left!" ChoCho exclaimed, not realizing what was going on.

 _Avenge…_

Sarada's eyes fluttered open and she charged at her best friend. With every swing, ChoCho managed to escape every attack, but she had no chance of countering. Sarada's speed increased each second, making each attack stronger than before. ChoCho found herself taking every hit from her friend. Out of defense, her arm grew and swatted away the Uchiha away. Sarada jumped back and stood tall.

 _Kill her now…_

Sarada stuck her right arm to her side. The air pressure around her dropped. Sparks of lighting emerged from her hand.

 _Now or never!_

Sarada sprinted. ChoCho, who was frozen in terror, stood defenseless in her attack.

 _DON'T HOLD BACK!_

The Uchiha shrieked and impaled her best friend right in her chest. It electrocuted the brown haired girl causing her body to go limp. Blood gushed from ChoCho's chest and onto Sarada's arm.

 _More! More!_

Sarada pushed her arm through her friend's chest until it came out of her back. Her eyes swirled to form three small triangle like pattern in them. She pulled her arm out of the lifeless body and turned toward the shinobi that were talking about her family. With every step she took, hatred grew within her. "I'm going to kill every single one of you." Sarada growled. "You're all going to pay…" With blinding speed, she charged at the shinobi.

Just before she could strike them the elite ninjas, a tall blonde haired man, who was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, appeared right in her path. Sarada's hand combusted into shards of lightning and she attempted to punch the Hokage. Her body suddenly came to a halt. She looked back and noticed Shikamaru crouching down about several feet from her. His hands were on the floor. He had used his shadow jutsu to stop her.

The Hokage looked onto the girl's eyes. "Sarada, calm down. Take a deep breath." He insisted. The girl did everything to move. "You need to relax. You've pushed yourself too far."

After listening to the man, her Sharingan disappeared. She gazed up at the tall man in front of her. "Lord Hokage? What's going on? Why am I covered in blood?"

"Do you not remember?"

"The last thing I remember is escaping ChoCho's attack and…" Her voice trailed off.

The Hokage brought his hand to his chin. _Strange. She doesn't have the slightest clue on what's going on…_ He waved to Shikamaru. The man nodded and released the girl.

"Hokage?" Sarada began. "Where's ChoCho?"

The Seventh Hokage's face drooped with uncertainty. "Let's not worry about her right now. First, we need to get you home."

"But why? Is she okay?" Sarada looked behind her and noticed several medical ninjas crowded around a young kunoichi. Their hand were glowing. The brown haired girl was lying motionless in the dirt with a pool of blood around her. Next to the ninjas was a bag of chips, which was drenched is dark red substance.

Sarada looked at her arm and back at the girl. Her eyes grew in horror. Tears streamed from her face and her heart pounded with grief. She felt as if the whole world had been yanked beneath her feet.

"ChoCho…?" she choked. The Uchiha leaned over and vomited her breakfast.

 _Excellent job Uchiha…_

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!" Sarada howled as she gripped her head in anger. She began to sob uncontrollably and whispered to herself. "I've just killed my best friend…"


	3. Where is he?

Without a warning, Sarada took off into the forest. The shinobi around her got ready to pursue her, but Naruto waved his hand to them. "Don't worry about her. Let her go." He turned to Shikamaru, who was now kneeling next to ChoCho's body. "How is she doing?"

"Bad. I'm not sure she'll make it Lord Hokage."

Naruto sighed. "Go call Sakura, but do not, in any circumstances, mention that Sarada was the cause."

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru jumped and vanished into thin air. The Hokage walked over and knelt down by the young kunoichi's dying body.

 _How am I going to tell Choji? Better yet, what am I going to tell Sasuke?_

* * *

Sarada lept through the forest in a panic. Nothing but images of her dead friend, laying lifeless on the dirt, flooded her mind. She couldn't help but to sob. She was terrified, but most of all, she was mourning. Sarada had killed the person she cared for the most. The frightened Uchiha stopped by a nearby creek and knelt down beside the river bank. Her reflection shimmered onto the water's crystal clear surface. ChoCho's blood stained her cheeks, right arm, and her head band.

 _What happened to me…?!_

Sarada stuck her stained arm into the water and quickly washed it off. She cupped her hands and brought some of it to her face. After she was done cleaning up, she got up and darted off.

 _My Mom's going to kill me. Everyone is going to kill me. My Dad…_

Sarada's eyes swelled up with hot tears.

 _My Dad isn't going to love me…_

* * *

Sarada arrived to her house. She quietly cracked it open. "Mom?" She cooed softly. No answer was heard. Sarada walked around her living space and noticed her Mother wasn't there. Today was her day off, but the girl assumed that she had errands to run. Sarada ran to her room. She immediately threw off her dirty clothes ad slipped into fresh ones. She walked over to her bed and laid across it. The Uchiha closed her eyes and relaxed. The last thing she remembered was spearing her best friend into her heart.

* * *

Sakura arrived on the scene. A couple of the medical shinobi spotted her and waved in her direction. The pink haired woman ran over, spotted the dying girl, and went straight to work. "We are going to have to take her to the hospital. She's lost almost all her blood." She pointed to two medics that knelt beside her. "You two, go get a room prepared with IV's and lots of blood packs. Sakura averted her eyes to the medics in front of her. "Help me seal these wounds in the meantime."

Naruto crept behind the woman. "How is she?"

Sakura shook her head in frustration. "IT's not good. You better pray to God for a miracle. Have you let her parents know?"

"Shikamaru is on his way as we speak. Say Sakura, when is Sasuke coming back?"

"He should be here in about a day or two. He was planning to surprise Sarada. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Naruto paused. "I just wanted to catch up with him."

"I'll relay the message." Sakura picked up ChoCho. "I've got to run. We'll talk later Naruto." She darted off and vanished into the city.

 _I apologize Sakura_ , Naruto thought as we waved goodbye. _I just couldn't tell you…_

Shikamaru appeared next to Naruto. "I've informed Choji."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Naruto asked.

"Truthfully, it all happened too fast. One second she was throwing lightning speed punches and the next, she stabbed ChoCho in the heart. It wasn't until right then and there I realized what happened. I do sincerely apologize."

"It's fine, don't feel bad. I'm just curious as to why she would do that. Has Sarada ever showed signs of aggression towards anyone?"

"Besides the fact she goes off on Boruto, nothing sir. She has to be the most behaved in her class."

Naruto's eyes gazed off to the distance. "I may have an idea on what's going on. Shikamaru, inform the others to not release any information on what just happened. After you have done that, send the kids home."

"Right away Lord Hokage."

Naruto sprinted to his office. "Sasuke… Where are you?"

.

.

.

 **How's the story so far? Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes xD**


	4. The Man Himself

Sarada woke up from her nap. She rolled over to her side and noticed her clock read 3:45. She picked herself up and wandered to the kitchen. Her Mom still wasn't home since this morning. Perhaps she ran into her friends. The Uchiha took no time to waste. She left her home and headed to the forest. Leap after leap, it was all coming back to her. Her breathing became rapid and short. She stopped, leaned against a tall tree, and sighed.

"I'm sorry ChoCho…" she whispered. "Please forgive me." She closed her eyes and sobbed. "I hate myself so much right now…"

 _Hatred._

Sarada looked up in surprise. Her eyes scanned the area. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" No answer. "Whoever it is come out! This is all your fault!" A bush behind her rustled. The girl reached for a kunai and launched it at the green shrub. IT whizzed through without any hassle.

"Cut it out! You almost killed me!" A voice yelled from the other side. "Now my cheek is bleeding!" A blonde and bright blue haired boys emerged from the bush. Sweat was dripping from their faces and soaked onto their clothing. The blonde boy had blood trickling down his cheek from the kunai.

"We've been looking all over for you Sarada." Mitsuki added. "Ever since you killed your friend, the others have been looking for you."

Boruto punched Mituski in the arm. "She's not dead! Besides, Mrs. Sakura took her to the hospital. She'll be fine."

"But she lost all that blood. There's no wa-" Boruto socked Mituski in the face.

"SHUT UP DUDE! She's not dead! Anyways…" He faced Sarada. "Look, we've been searching for you all over Konoha. Please just come with us."

"I can't… They'll kill me…" Sarada replied helplessly.

"Everything is going to be okay. No is going to kill you, I promise."

Sarada snapped. "No. Nothing is fine!"

Boruto growled. "Chill out will you? I understand what happened, but you can't do this to yourself. You are a part of this team and we have to help each other out." Hearing this made Sarada very angry.

 _Kill him…_

"Agh! Stop it!" Sarada grabbed her head in rage. "Shut up!"

"What's wrong?! Calm down!" Boruto cried in shock.

 _Kill._

Sarada unsheathed a kunai. She held it up to her small body and positioned herself for an attack.. "Son't tell me to calm down. You don't know a single thing about how I feel right now."

Boruto threw is hands up in retreat. "Okay, I'm sorry Sarada."

 _Kill him now…_

Sarada gripped the hilt of the knife tightly. "I've just killed my best friend and you're telling me everything is fine?!"

"Alright Sarada. I said I was sorry! Please put the kunai away!" The boy begged. Boruto ws now becoming even more worried. He narrowed his eyes. "Sarada… Your eyes, they're different…"

 _DO IT NOW!_

"SHUT UP!" Sarada darted to Boruto. Just before she made contact, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Sarada looked down and saw Mitsuki's arms stretched and wrapped around her. "Put me down!"

Mitsuki shook his head. "Not until you've calmed down. You nearly just killed Boruto just now."

"SET ME DOWN!"

"Sarada! Just take a deep breath!" Boruto joined. "What's gotten into you?! This isn't the Sarada I know! Wake up already!"

The Sharingan eyed girl struggled to get loose. She realized that there was no use in fighting so she dropped her kunai and relaxed. The Sharingan disappeared and Mitsuki placed her back to the floor. "What's going on with me…" Sarada asked quietly.

"Well, you almost killed me just now, that's one thing." Boruto laughed nervously.

She broke down into tears. "I'm sorry…."

"Don't worry about that. Let's just get you to the Hokage."

Sarada shook her head. "No. Just leave me alone…"

"But-"

Sarada gazed up at her teammates with eyes full of hate. "I said please." Boruto and Mitsuki nodded their heads in terror and fled. She fell to her knees and envisioned a man in black hair and a cloak. "Dad…"

* * *

The 7th Hokage looked out of his office window. Several hours had passed since the incident with the Akimichi and the Uchiha. He took a deep breath and sighed. Someone from behind knocked on the door and entered. "Lord Hokage, sir? Someone is here to see you."

"Bring them in Shikamaru." A woman in a pink ponytail with a doctor's coat entered. Her white suit was stained with fresh blood. "How is she? Is she stable?"

Sakura shook her head. "She's barely holding on. If anything, she's lucky her parents they made it in time before she's…" Her voice trailed off. "Naruto, what exactly happened to ChoCho?"

Naruto avoided her friend's eyes and lied. "Well, a Jonin missed his target and the kunai struck her in the chest."

"Don't give me that crap. Knives don't cause that sort of damage, besides, her skin and organs were nearly burnt. What really happened?"

"I cannot tell you." He replied uneasily. "Hokage's orders."

"Hokage my butt! I need to know these things or else she's going to die for sure. By thy way, have you seen my daughter? Poor Sarada, I hope she's okay…"

Naruto turned and stared out the window once more. "Yeah… I hope so too…" The door flew open and a man with long black hair stood in the doorway. His black cloak hung down to about his knees.

"I came as fast as I got your message, Naruto." He replied softly. "What's the emergency?"

"Well there's no point in hiding it now." Naruto pointed to the two wooden chairs that were placed in the front of his desk. "Sakura, Sasuke, please sit. Because what I'm about to tell you, you will really need it."


	5. The Voice

Sarada closed her eyes. She imagined the smile her best friend had on before the fight commenced. "ChoCho…" The picture of her friend disappeared and her mind was clear from thought.

 _Uchiha…_

"Who's that?!" Sarada opened her eyes. "I'm getting real sick of your crap!"

 _But it's me…_

"Who's me?!"

 _Sarada…_

The area around her turned pitch black. She stood in fear. Her eyes wandered all over, but she saw nothing. From a distance, she saw a girl walking steadily towards her way. The girl had black, red shirt, and light brown shorts. Sarada's eyes widened in shock. Not only the girl dressed like her, it was her doppelganger. The girl wore the headband and her glasses the same way she did, but the only difference between them was the odd shaped Sharingan in her eyes.

"You're me?"

 _Precisely. I'm you. You could say I'm your conscious._

"Why are you here?! What do you want from me?!"

The girl smiled and laughed. _You called out to me. I just simply responded._

"Who the heck are you?! You aren't me!"

 _I am you Sarada. I'm the hate that lives within you._

Dazed and confused, Sarada responded simple. "Huh?"

 _Allow me to explain. You have a good side and an evil side. For a while now, you've been calling my name. Like I said, all I did was respond._

"Shut it!" Sarada pointed to the girl. "You killed my best friend! It's all your fault!"

The girl shook her head. _No Sarada, YOU killed ChoCho. You were merely distracted and hatred consumed your body. You released all your anger out to her, your best friend. Think about this, who made you angry? Whose fault is it really?_

Sarada thought for a second. She swung her fat the girl. Her punch went straight through her body, as if she were a hologram.

 _You're an Uchiha. They are cursed with hatred. It runs in their blood. That's all they live for. You know the story._

"That's not true!" She turned and faced her twin. "You're wrong!" She panted in rage.

 _Why did you kill ChoCho?_

Sarada curled her fists and growled. "I heard those ninjas… They were talking about my parents. They were making fun of them…" She confessed. "That's what everyone has been doing for the majority of my life! I'm sick and tired of it! I hate it with all my heart!" She took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, my Dad is never home and my Mom does all the work. I hate it how he is never here to see me or her! I hate how he is always on missions!"

The doppelganger smiled mischievously. _You see, you just admitted it yourself. The hate within you overcame your body and all you did was take matters into your own hands. Except the fact that you took it out on the wrong person._

"Then what do with myself now?"

 _With all actions, there are consequences._ The girl turned around and waved to Sarada. _You decide._ She vanished into the distance.

Sarada's eyes fluttered open. She stood up on her two feet and gazed up at the sky. "I've got to go." She whispered as she sprinted home.

* * *

When she arrived home, she quickly ran to her room and shut the door. She swung the closet door open, grabbed her backpack, and stuffed whatever clothes she could find. She searched high and low for anything valuable she could take with her.

 _You decide_ , Sarada thought. _That just doesn't make any sense!_

"Sarada, Honey?" A soft voice cooed from the other side of her wooden door. "Are you in there?"

"The girl froze. "Yes! Give me a second, I'm getting dressed!" She replied in a hurry. From the corner of her eyes, her blood stained clothes were piled up next to the door. She leapt across her room, snatched the dirty clothes, and her backpack, and shoved it under her bed. "Come in!"

The door gently creaked open. Her Mother stood in front of her with red, puffy eyes. "Honey, someone's here to see you." She said in a worried tone.

"Who?" She got up and made her way into the living room. "Dad?!" She exclaimed with happiness. Thoughts of her and her twin rushed to her brain. Instead of greeting or hugging him with love, her hands closed into a ball and her heart burned with anger.

 _How dare you…_ , a dark voice spoke inside her head.

* * *

 **-Hours Before-**

"Naruto, what is going on?!" Sakura urged.

"Well you see... It's about your daughter..." The Hokage began.

Sasuke and Sakura eyes perked up. They looked at each other and stared back at the Hokage. "What is it Naruto?"

"You see, Sarada is the cause of ChoCho's injuries."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura yelled. "She wouldn't hurt a fly! She would never do anything like that, especially to her best friend!"

The Hokage held his hand up and the woman shushed. "It was obvious that something sparked within her, but I'm not sure what it was. She struck ChoCho with Chidori to the chest, but by that time, it was too late."

"Where is my daughter now?!"

"Before I had the chance to talk to her, she ran off into the forest. I'm not sure where she really is now."

Sakura got up from her chair. "SHANNARO! I'm going to go look for her!" Sasuke grabbed his wife's hand. He looked at her then at the seat. Sakura took a deep breath and sat down.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Naruto added.

"What's going to happen to her? There has to be a consequence."

Naruto looked at his desk. "Well, there will be, but I'll have to fight it due to unforeseen circumstances." Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Sakura, please go check up on ChoCho." Sasuke said politely.

"But…"

"Please?"

She sighed and left the room. Naruto got up from his desk, walked over to the window, and looked out. He couldn't put to words what he saw in Sarada.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. "What else happened?"

"Her eyes, Sasuke. She's awakened it. The Mangekyou…"

"Are you sure that it is the Mangekyou?" Sasuke stood from his chair in alert. "Is she aware of this?"

Naruto looked back at his best friend. "I don't think so, but you have to talk to her. You're the only one that has to. It can't be from Sakura. I also have the feeling that the curse has gotten to her."

"Curse of hatred? Don't mess with me Uzumaki." Sasuke growled.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, I give you my word. After she attacked ChoCho, she went after a group of Jonin and Chunins. Shikamaru and I had barely managed to stop her. In all honesty, I don't think she was conscious when it happened. She was having this sort of inner turmoil."

Sasuke swiveled his heels and headed for the door. "Thanks for looking out for her, Naruto."

"Sasuke?"

"The Uchiha turned his head. "What is it?"

"You have to stop her before history repeats itself."

.

.

.

 **I'm throwing in an extra chapter today because classes start tomorrow :c I'll do the best I can to update from now on!**


	6. Goodbye

Sasuke stood up and faced his daughter. He stretched out his single arm towards her. As much as Sarada didn't want to hug her Dad, she slowly walked up to him and half-heartily wrapped her fragile arms around him. They embraced each other for several seconds. Sarada was the first to pull away. Her Father towered over and gave her a blank stare.

"I've missed you Sarada. How was your day today?" Sasuke sat down on the couch. He leaned back and relaxed his shoulders. He gazed up at his daughter and awaited for an answer.

Sarada gulped heavily. She removed her glasses, cleaned the lenses, and set them on her face. _Oh no. Do they know? Why is here? Didn't Mom say he want coming yet? Maybe this is what she meant by soon…_ The onyx eyed girl gulped again. "It was… good. Kind of interesting." She hesitated a bit. "How's the mission? Are you done or are you just taking a break?" Sarada questioned. All she could think about was ways to divert the conversation.

"Well, I'm taking a break for now. I'm staying in Konoha for a while this time. I could be here for about a week or two, maybe even longer. I'm not sure, but the mission had come to a halt, so I'm taking advantage of the situation." Sasuke replied nervously. "I thought I'd spend some time with you since I've been away for a long time."

The young Uchiha felt a pain of joy in her chest, but also disgust. She was so relieved to finally hear that her Dad was staying for more than a couple days, but at the same time, it angered her. The voice in her head kept chanting words like "Hate" and "It's his fault" over and over in her head.

"Well Sarada? Are you going to answer your Father?" Sakura urged.

"Oh. Yeah Papa… That sounds like a good idea. I'd love that." She said in a monotone voice. Sarada fiddled with her fingers. This would severely complicate the plan she had come up with. The only thing left to do was ignore her parents and strike when the time was right.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just not feeling good. I'm going to my room." Sarada turned and paced to her room quickly. Her parents called out to her, but before they could continue, the girl locked herself in her room. She rested on her soft bed and closed her eyes. _Why of all times? Dad is never this talkative. He has to know what happened._ Sarada shot up from her bed. _There's no way. Actually now that I think about it, Mom's eyes were red and Dad was waiting for me. Dad never waits for me. Which reminds me…_

She reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, she pulled out all the money she had saved up, just in case of an emergency. She knelt beside her bed, grabbed her backpack, and shoved the money in a small pocket. _It's not much, but it'll have to do._ After finishing her last minute preparations, she heard her Mother hollering her name. "Coming!" Sarada shoved everything back under the matress and ran to the kitchen. The dinner table was set up and food had been placed out.

"Sit down honey, dinner is ready." Her Mom demanded rather sluggish. Sarada took a seat across from her Dad.

"Mom are you okay? You seem sad."

Sakura wiped her hands on her apron and placed a bowl of rice on the table. "I'm fine Sarada, but a bit stressed from work."

"Oh."

"Sarada, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stared into his daughter's eyes.

"I'm fine Papa."

"You're usually talkative when I'm home. Something is wrong. I know my daughter very well."

 _He doesn't know you…_

"Papa, I'm fine. I'm not feeling very good."

"Sarada, you don't need to lie to me. I know you very well…"

Something within the girl snapped. She slammed her fists on the table and stood up. "I said I'm fine." She was panting with rage. Her eyes wandered to her Father's eyes. All she could see was calmness, which was written all over her face. _How can he say he knows me?! He's never home!_

Suddenly, she felt someone slap her across her cheek. Her glasses flew off and scattered across the cold wooden flooring. "Shannaro! Sarada! How dare you talk to your Father like that! Apologize this instant!"

"Why should I?" She growled in a low voice. "Papa thinks he knows me. Well that's a bunch of bull because he's never around! Well, Papa, let me tell you something, you don't know me."

Sakura slapped her once more, only this time she busted her daughter's lip. Blood oozed from the lower lip. "What's gotten into you?! This isn't like you at all!"

"You don't know me either Mom." Sarada glared at her Mother. She could feel anger and frustration grow in her body. The voice in her head began to taunt her more than ever. "You can hit me all you want because those silly weak slaps won't do a thing to me."

Just as those words left the young Uchiha's mouth, Saukra raised her hand above her head. Before she could give her daughter a hard slap, her husband gripped her wrist. "No Sakura. Let it go."

"What?! She's being very disrespectful! You're going to let her off the hook that easy? Sasuke, do something!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm afraid this is out of my control."

"You're joking right?!" Sakura retorted. "She's mouthing us off and you're doing nothing?" She took off her apron and headed towards her bedroom in tears. "I'm done here."

Sasuke turned to his daughter and started at her. "You know Sarada, just because you are having a bad day doesn't mean you should be rude. Your Mother was just trying to help."

Sarada didn't answer. Her eyes were fixtated on the table. The last hing she wanted to do was look at her Dad. "Whatever." She left the table, picked up her glasses, and headed straight to her room. _How obnoxious._

"Sarada."

"What is it?!" She looked back at her Father.

"Whatever you are going to do, you better think twice about it."

Sarada snorted in disgust. "I don't need to think twice. I'm sure of my decision." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **-Several Hours Later-**

Sarada got up from her bed and reached under it. She snatched her backpack.

 _It's about time. I thought you were going to chicken out on me_ , the voice teased.

 _Shut up_ , Sarada thought angrily. _I was waiting until my parents fell asleep._ She slung her backpack over he shoulders, walked to her window, and silently cracked it open. She climbed onto the window pane and squatted. Her eyes scanned the black horizon that laid across from her. They city was dead from movement. Light posts flickered her and there, but for the most part, Konoha was asleep.

 _Whatever you are going to do, you better think twice about it._

"Like I said…" Sarada jumped down to the street beneath her. "I don't need to think twice." She darted quietly into the shadows and headed off to the forest.


	7. Guilt

Sarada leapt through the trees quietly. She didn't want to alert the Anbu who were keeping watch of the village. Once she snuck past them, she headed for the nearest border. There was a specific she wanted to visit, but was never allowed to by her parents.

 _Where am I going to go from there? I don't know who I should turn to…_ Sarada thought. _If I leave the village, I would be considered rogue. I don't know if I…_

 _Are you backing out?_

 _What? Of course not,_ she hesitated. _It's just that… I don't where to go. I'll become rogue._

 _And why should that bother you? It doesn't matter at this point. Soon enough, you'll find somebody._

 _What about my parents?_

The voice in her head laughed. _What about them? Your Mom is annoying and you're Dad doesn't love you. If you ask me, they don't matter. Nothing will change if you go back._

Sarada didn't want to believe what the voice was telling her, but she knew it was true. No matter what she did, she could never receive her Father's love. It was as if he really didn't love her. The girl still could not fully comprehend the relationship between her parents, despite the fact that they had already discussed it.

* * *

Sarada reached a waterfall. On each side it looked there had been statues before. They were cut in half and their torso area. Fallen rocks were scattered bellow their feet. Stories have been told of what happened years ago. Her Father and the Seventh Hokage fought at this very place. What was their last battle, had caused Madara's and Hashirama's statue's to collapse. Her Dad didn't talk much about it, but that's all she knew. That's all she knew about his past. Nothing else.

The young Uchiha walked over to the edge of the river and knelt down. She dipped her finger in the water and swirled them around the cool, fresh liquid, which shimmered brightly in the moon's light. _How did it all come down to this,_ she sighed. _I've lost ChoCho, my Dad hates me, and I'm wanted dead. My life sucks…_

 _It's going to get better…_

"Yeah, I'm so sure it is. Like I said, where am I going to stay? I don't have anyone to look for." Sarada punched the water in irritation. She got up from her feet and looked down the waterfall. "Who am I going to turn to?"

 _There's only one person you know…_

"Who is that?" She lost herself in her thoughts. Her eyes glared towards the trees that stood in front of her. Soon they grew in uneasiness. "You don't mean…"

 _Yes, I mean him._

"I can't go to him. He's crazy and has a thing for people with my blood. He's out of the question."

The voice growled harshly. _What other choice do you have?! You want to sleep out in the wilderness for the rest of your life?!_

"I guess you're right…"

 _Let's go before someone see's you…_

Sarada leapt over the river. She looked over she shoulders and imagined the village behind her. "Sorry guys, but this is it." She took a couple steps away from the river and into her future.

"Hey, wait up Sarada!" A boy's voice called out from a bush. A genin with blue eyes and blonde hair walked out. "I don't know what's going on with you, but stop. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

She turned and faced him. "I can't do that. I have to do this. You just stay out of it Boruto." He took several steps to her. Quickly Sarada pulled out her kunai. "Stop right there or else."

Boruto stopped in his tracks. "Sarada what's gotten into you?! First, you kill your best friend. Second, you're running away. Now what do you plan to do? Go rogue and join evil?" He watched as his teammate hesitated to answer. "Wait, you're serious aren't you?"

"What if I am? You can't stop me?"

"What the heck! What happened to becoming Hokage? Was that some made up crap to get people's attention? Well guess what. I'm not to let you do that to yourself. I'm stopping you because I said that I'd be your right hand man when you became Hokage. I vowed to protect you and there's no way I'm going back on my word." Boruto unsheathed a kunai. "If I have to hurt you in the process, then so be it."

For some strange reason, the conversation made Sarada blush. She remembered those same exact words Boruto told her years ago. It made her heart flutter. Giving in to what her teammate said, she put away her dagger and walked towards him.

 _What are you doing?! Haven't you forgotten your goal?_

 _My goal is to become Hokage. I'm sorry, but I can't do this._

 _You pathetic, ignorant child! Have you forgotten your purpose as am Uchiha? Their blood runs with hate and bravery, not kindness and weakness!_

"Shut up will you?! All you do is nag me! So what if I changed my mind?"

 _What will you go back to? You want to continue your normal life again? The one where your Dad doesn't pay you any attention and your Mom nags you? Is that how you want to live?! Besides, did you forget? You killed your best friend._

"Shut up already!" Sarada yelled in frustration. Once again, she gripped her head and breathed heavily. "You're so annoying. Just leave me alone."

"Sarada? Who are you talking to?" Boruto walked towards Sarada.

 _Don't listen to the boy. Don't listen to anyone. I know what's best for you. You're going to seek Orochimaru for guidance. But first, you are going to kill the boy. He knows too much._

Sarada began to sweat profusely. "No. Not him… I can't." She hesitated as she fought the blackness in within her.

"What's going on Sarada? Tell me!" Boruto started to run closer to the river with great worry. "Are you losing you mind?!"

"Don't come closer Boruto! Stay away!" She warned him. The young Uchiha could feel her body go numb. Her vision began to blur. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes carefully. Warm blood oozed from her eyelids and onto to hand. The voice in her head laughed maliciously. The girl's heart suddenly hardened. She no longer felt torn about which side to choose from. She knew what she was going to do. Like the voice said, it was part of being an Uchiha.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Boruto jumped across the river. About halfway into the air, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. A heavy force knocked him back to the other side. He fell on his side and groaned in pain. A kunai stuck out of his shoulder. Making blood flow out of the wound. He clutched the hilt and pulled the dagger out. "What the crap! Are you trying to kill me?!" Boruto looked up to the girl's eyes. All he could see in them was the love for hate. He could not see any trace of determination she once had. They were lost in darkness,

Sarada huffed at him. "I suggest you leave or else."

"Or else what?"

Sarada's hand began to spark with blue. Chirping noise were heard. The area around her glowed brightly. She brought her hand up to her face and glared at Boruto. "Or I'll have to use Chidori. And this time, your best friend isn't here to save you."

 _Kill him._

Boruto got up on his two feet and faced his friend. "If you're going to do it, then finish me off."

Sarada's expression changed. "What?"

"You heard me. If this is how you want to live, then start by killing me. It should be easy for you right?"

 _Kill him!_

Sarada lowered her hand and the sparks dissipated. "Boruto…"

"Sarada…" Boruto walked towards her.

 _KILL THE BOY NOW!_

Sarada reached in her bag and launched several shuriken to Boruto. He never saw it coming. Several made a direct hit to his legs, but one of them pierced the center of his chest. He coughed violently and fell to his knees. He stared at his chest and then looked up at the Uchiha. "Why…" He whispered.

 _Now's your chance! Let's go!_

Just before she left, she mouthed the words "Sorry" and disappeared into the forest. Tears fell from her face and onto her clothes. "I'm a monster." She said.

 _But that's what an Uchiha becomes with hate. Although you held back a bit with the blondie, you're one step closer to becoming who you really are._

"Boruto…" She chocked on her words. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sasuke… The door…" Sakura shuffled around the bed.

"Nghn…" he replied in his sleep.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Honey, the door!" She spoke louder. "For the love of God, who would be knocking at this hour?"

Sasuke groaned. He lifted himself up and walked to the door. He cracked it open. "Who's there?" His formed into his signature Sharingan and Rinnegan. He immediately noticed a small 15-16 year old blonde haired boy, with massive wound marks. He was panting heavily and leaning against the doorway.

"Sensei… Help…" He croaked as blood oozed from his mouth.

"SAKURA! GET UP! BORUTO NEEDS MEDICAL HELP!" Sasuke picked the boy up and laid him across the kitchen table.

"What on earth is goin-" Sakura eyes met Boruto's bloodied body. In an instant, her doctor skills kicked in. "Alright. Sasuke, hand me the bottle of alcohol that's in the fridge. While you're at it, grab some clean rags that are in the cabinet next to the stove, and my sewing kit from the living room." She turned to Boruto. "My gosh child… What happened to you?! Who did this? Is your family in trouble?!" She grabbed the shuriken from his chest and yanked it out without warning.

They boy howled in agony. "Mrs. Uchiha… It's Sarada…" He huffed painfully.

Sasuke and Sakura froze in place. "What about my daughter?"

"She's gone. She left the village about an hour ago."

Sasuke took a step forward. "After you're done Sakura, call Naruto. I'll be right back." Sasuke stormed off and stomped towards Sarada's room. He rushed in and noticed that his daughter was no longer there. He looked up at saw the window perched open. Sasuke hurried over and stuck half of his body out. If it weren't for Boruto's cries of pain, Konhoa was peacefully asleep.

 _We need to stop her before history repeats itself._

He got back into the room and sat at the edge of Sarada's bed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a brown, scruffy stuffed bear, no bigger than his forearm, laying across her pillows. He snatched it up and gazed at it. He had gotten for her the day she was born. There was not much left of the poor animal. All of its fuzz was nearly gone except for the few that was left. Sasuke's eyes became teary. Warm tears fell from his face and onto the bear. He brought up the stuffed animal from his face and hid in it. His daughter's scent smelt strong. He couldn't help, but to sob uncontrollably.

"Sarada…" He began. "I'm so sorry…"

.

.

.

 **I've been super busy with school so bear with me! I'll try to post when I can!**


	8. History Repeats

Naruto entered Sarada's room. His eyes met upon his best friend. Sasuke was looking out the window. His hair flowed in the night's cool breeze. His posture was proper and tall. In his right hand he held a scrawny teddy bear. Naruto quietly walked behind Sasuke and whispered softly to him, so he wouldn't alert him.

"Boruto and Sakura told me everything. I'm so sorry about all this."

"You have no reason to be sorry Dobe. This is all my fault. I've never been there for my daughter and wife. I'm the one who caused all this."

"Sasuke… Don't blame yourself." The Hokage brought his hand up and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm at fault here. I'm the Hokage therefore I've failed to guide-"

"But this is my family."

"WE are family."

"This has nothing to do with you Naruto."

Naruto sighed and sat on Sarada's bed. "Actually, this has everything to do with me. She's gone rogue and my son nearly died. This isn't something I can take lightly."

"I apologize..."

"I forgive you Sasuke, but there is something you should hear. Follow me." Naruto got up on his feet and exited the room. His best friend followed him to the couch, where a mini Naruto laid. The Hokage crouched down next to the boy and laid a hand on his forehead. "Boruto, tell Sasuke what happened at the valley."

The boy coughed. "Sensei. Sarada… She was talking to herself." He quivered. "I managed to talk her to come home, but all of a sudden…" He paused. Sweat beaded down his head." She lost her mind. It was as if someone or something was telling her otherwise. After that, I let my guard down and she stabbed me. Sensei… even before, when I encountered her in the forest, hours after the incident, she attacked me then. If it weren't for Mitsuki, I'd be dead."

Sasuke looked at the boy. "Did she behave the same way she did today? Even at the training?"

"Yeah. She definitely did." Boruto hacked up blood and groaned in pain.

"Alright, alright. Let the boy rest. Leave him alone you two." Sakura shooed the two men away. "He's had a rough night so he needs to sleep."

Sasuke walked to his room and shut the door. Within several minutes, he walked right out. He was dressed in his regular mission attire. He paced to the door and gripped his sword. He threw his long cape over his shoulders.

Sasuke's wife ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Sasuke?! Where are you going?! What are you up to?!"

"Sakura…" He kissed his beautiful bride and gave her a warm hug. "Stay here with the two Dobes. I'm going to bring our daughter back."

* * *

 **-Several Days Later-**

The young girl knelt beside a large cave in the ground. With her Sharingan, she tried to look in it, but it was too dark for her to tell what was inside. She clearly remembered this place. Apparently, she had learned that this was the hideout her Father spent years in. He trained with one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Even thinking about his name made Sarada shutter. She couldn't believe she was here in the first place.

"Hello?" She yelled. Sarada awaited for a reply, but nothing came. She leapt in and wandered aimlessly into the hideout. The girl walked through a straight hallway for about 5 minutes until she reached an enormous room. Suddenly, a great big snake, with its mouth open, greeted her. She pulled out a dagger and jumped back. For a moment, she glared at the animal with her red eyes, but then relaxed. It was only a statue made of stone.

Sarada sheathed her kunai and moved cautiously into its mouth. Before she could walk any further, a man with long, black, silk hair and yellow glowing eyes appeared from the shadows. He was tall, although shorter than her Dad, but very young looking. He looked no older than 20 years of age.

"Who are you?" He took a good look at the girl and smiled. "You look awfully familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes sir. I was here a couple of years ago with my Papa. We were looking for my Mom at the time."

"Oh yes! I remember! My, my… You sure have grown up to be a strong kunoichi." Orochimaru opened his arms. "What brings you here to my place?"

Sarada looked away nervously. She wasn't sure if she had the guts to explain it all. "Well, you see, I was wondering if… If you could take me in as your student."

"Orochimaru's eyebrows perked up in interest. "Is that so? Well, let me ask you, do you know who I am?"

"You're Orochimaru. My Papa was under your care for several years. You're also Mitsuki's Father… or Mother… or both… either or… And you created those clones. That's all I know."

The man got to his knees and pat the girl on her head. "No. I mean, do you know who I REALLY am child? Do you know of my pasts and doings? Do you know what I am capable of?"

The young Uchiha's stomach dropped. Fear began to run through her veins. Her knees and arms shook, and sweat fell from her forehead. "No. I don't know sir. I don't know much about you."

The Sanin smiled. "Very well then. I'll take you in under one condition." She stood up and took off his coat. "Fight me. If you can put up a decent battle, I'll determine if you have the guts to be my pupil. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." Sarada stepped back and glared at her opponent in determination. She knew it would be impossible to last long in the fight, nonetheless win, but there was so much she wanted to learn. She wanted to get away from everything back at Konoha. Killing ChoCho, being unloved by her Dad, and hurting her teammate, she wanted to leave it all behind and follow a different path. A path with a deeper meaning.

Without warning, Orochimaru sprinted towards Sarada and threw a punch. The Uchiha dodged it and somersaulted backwards. She attempted to counter, but the man kept his attacks up. After several kicks and punches, Sarada relied on her Sharingan. She formed several hands signs and gulped a good amount of air. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Flames spewed from her mouth and aimed to the Sannin. Orochimaru red the attack. He simply blocked it with a substitution.

 _You're going to need more than that to stop him…_

"Yeah, I know that." Sarada scanned the area with her eyes. The man appeared right before her. He swung his leg at her head. She squatted down and swept his single leg. Orochimaru jumped, brought his leg back, and twisted his body. Sarada flew back and shrieked in agony. She clutched her stomach and coughed violently. Orochimaru nailed her with a back kick to the belly. Because of this, her body couldn't move.

"Silly child." The Sannin walked up and towered over the girl. "It didn't even last 2 minutes. I'm genuinely disappointed." He smiled maliciously and walked away. "To think that an Uchiha is this weak, how pathetic. You're utterly useless."

Sarada's eyes closed. Her mind raced with rage, her fist shut tightly, and her breathing slowed. If it was one thing, she hated to be called weak. It was fine when Boruto called her that because he was an idiot, but hearing anyone, made her blood boil.

 _Sarada, you know what to do…_

The young Uchiha picked herself up. Her eyes fluttered open. She could feel her eyes change, which was a bit strange, but she didn't mind it. "I'm not through with you! Shannaro!" She leapt forward and ran towards the man.

Orochimaru smiled softly. He turned and grabbed the girl's fist. When he gazed into her eyes, his heart stopped. "It couldn't be…" He began in amazement. "At such a young age… Just like…"

"I don't know what you're mumbling about, but shut your trap and fight me." Sarada cocked her arm back and swung with all her force. Once her hand made contact to the man's stomach, he slightly grunted and stumbled backwards. He looked up at the Uchiha and noticed her red dark eyes. Blood fell from down from them. The blood of an Uchiha. The blood of hate.

Orochimaru laughed and brought his hand up. "Alright, that's enough. I'll take you in as my student. But let me ask you, why have you come to seek me? What about your beloved father?"

"My Papa wanted power, so he came to you for it. I want the same. I want to leave my life from the village and join evil." Her Sharingan disappeared. For a couple moments, her vision blurred. She brought her hands up and rubbed them against her eyes.

 _I see that the Mangekyou is beginning to take its toll_ , the Sannin thought. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because once you decide, there's no going back."

She hesitated for a moment. Sarada wasn't real sure if she wanted to live this way her whole life. She didn't want to live this way at all, but she wanted out from the village. She knew that dream of becoming Hokage was now decimated. By now, her parents must have been looking for, but that didn't matter now. Her best friend was dead, so she had no one to turn to. Sarada only had Orochimaru.

"Yes Sensei. I want to do this." Sarada lied. Her heart was tearing into two and her stomach was dropping to her feet.

"Very well then, come to me child." Sarada walked forward. She looked up to her Sensei's yellow eyes. He reached over and slid off her red, metal headband from her head.

"You will no longer need this. From now on, you must sever all ties and bonds you once had with this village. This includes your Mother and Father. Any memory you once had should be lost and kept away from your heart. Understand?" The girl nodded her head. "Good. Come along now, we have training to get to." Both shinobi entered the dark, cool lair, where history would once repeat itself.

* * *

A man in black hair jumped from tree to tree. His eyes scanned the area rapidly. He stopped at a tall tree branch and looked over the scene.

 _Sarada…_

"Yo Sensei! Could you slow down? You're way too fast!"

The man didn't answer back. With one purple and red eye, he tried to focus on any movement in the forest. Once the boy caught up, he darted off.

The boy whined and followed. "Sensei…"

"Quiet dobe. You wanted to come along so now you will have to suck it up. You're acting like your loser Father right now."

"Tch. Fine. Where are he headed Sasuke Sensei?"

Sasuke glared ahead. His heart was beating quickly and his throat went dry. "I don't know, but I have to find my daughter fast… Or else."

"Or else what?"

The man eyed the boy with uneasiness and kept quiet.

 _I don't want her to end up like me…_


	9. Operation

**-A Week Later-**

Sarada panted as she tried to get her breath back. She had been sparring her Sensei for about half an hour. No matter what she did, Orochimaru was always one step ahead of her. Every attack and counter she attempted, he always found a loop hole. Despite learning about her new Sharingan, the Mangekyou, it always seemed to fail.

The effects of using her Mangekyou were the worst. Her vision blurred to the point where she felt like she was swimming in a pool of milk, blood seeped from her eyes, and the pain was brutal. There were times at night where she could not sleep. It was as if someone was constantly pouring salt and lime into her eyes. Sarada confronted Orochimaru of the matter. He had said that surgery would fix the problem. All the Uchiha needed was another set of eyes, which luckily Orochimaru had a spare. In a way, this frightened the girl, but it didn't surprise her. Just by living with the man for a week, she knew that he was one creepy man… or woman…

"Alright Sarada, that's enough for today. Tomorrow is your surgery. I wouldn't want to tire you out too much." Orochimaru waved and left the girl standing.

"Yes Sensei." She responded quietly. Sarada collected herself and walked to her room. She couldn't help but to think of her parents, more her Father. She wanted to back to Konoha, but the voice in her head reminded her no. On the outside, Sarada put on the typical tough girl act, but in the inside, she was breaking. She missed everyone back home. Mom, Dad, the Hokage, ChoCho, and even her teammate/secret crush Boruto. It pained her to think about it all because she felt alone. She was now certain that she was no longer welcome back to the village.

The girl shut herself in her room. She plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It gazed upon it with a blank stare for several minutes. After that, she closed her eyes. "Mom, Dad…"

The room around her grew pitch black. Sarada looked around and noticed her doppelgänger standing right behind her. Her expression was the same every time they met, a malicious smirk and her odd shaped Sharingan eyes. They always glared at each other before anyone said a word.

"How are things going Sarada? Nice to see you again." The girl spoke.

"Yeah sure…"

"Why so glum?"

"I'm not glum. I'm just thinking." Sarada snapped harshly.

The girl laughed. "Why do you lie to yourself? Haven't you forgotten? I'm you."

Sarada sneered and looked away. "You're annoying. Leave me alone already." She whispered softly. "It's all your fault."

"Of course it is my fault because it's yours. No need to get all sassy with me now, besides, you agreed to this."

"I never agreed! It was all you!"

"Yes you did. You listened to me and agreed. You made the decision yourself. I never told you that you had to do it. I was simply giving you a push."

"Freaking liar!" Sarada was now infuriated. Her breathing sped up. She closed her fists and gave the girl a death stare. "Because of you, I no longer have my friends. I miss my parents, my friends, and killed my best friend. All because of you!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?! ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN ABOUT THE SAME CRAP OVER AND OVER." She took a deep breath and continued. "Whining isn't going to get you anywhere! I told you that with all actions there are consequences, didn't I? Didn't I also say for you to decide?" She walked towards her twin. "You just don't get it do you…" She grabbed the Uchiha by the collar of her shirt. "I'm the hate that lives within your heart. I'm you. These past several months, you've been calling out to me. Your blood runs with hate and it always will. You just can't seem to accept that." She shoved Sarada to the floor. "It's true what they say, you're weak and useless. You come from the last member of the Uchiha Clan, a very powerful man, yet his own offspring is pitiful."

Sarada fell flat on her back. She began to hyperventilate, then cry. In between each sob, she tried to catch her breath. She knew the girl was right once again. Sarada had a decision to make from the start, but she obviously regrets choosing the one she chose. It was true that she was never forced to make a choice. Sarada rolled onto her side and brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them, cradled her body, and silently wailed to herself.

"Look at you. There's no way you can be an Uchiha. After what everyone has said about and done to you and your family, you're acting like this? When are you going to drop the cry baby act and own up to your decision? Whatever is done is done and there's no going back now." The girl stuck her hand out to Sarada. "Let's just move on. Rely on me and things will get better. I just need you to trust me."

Sarada propped herself up and slapped the girl's hand. "Get… away… from me…" She huffed in fury.

The girl kicked her twin in the face. "If that's how you want to be, then fine. You'd make a very stupid Hokage, oh wait, you'll never get to be one."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sarada hurled her body to the girl. Just as she tackled her, Sarada went straight through her body. "What the… How can you touch me, but I can't touch you?!"

"Because I can do that. Anyways, why get worked up about being Hokage? You already know it's not going to happen."

"Whatever. Just go away." Sarada stood up and walked away.

"I see you are always running away. Can't you just stop that? Don't you want to get stronger? Isn't that why you sought Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why not take it seriously?"

"That's what I'm doing."

The girl shook her head. "Don't talk the walk. Why not actually follow what you say? You know, you'll get stronger in no time."

Sarada hesitated for a moment. _Should I do this? It doesn't seem like a good idea at all…_

"What do you have to lose? You left the village, killed your best friend, and you no longer have your parents love. What else do you have?"

Sarada sighed. "I guess you're right. I don't anyone or anything else…" Her doppelgänger brought out her hand. The Uchiha slowly reached and shook her hand.

"Good. You can always count on me for power. Now let's continue our journey together… Remember, this is what you live for…"

* * *

Sarada awoke to her Sensei waking her up. "The operation will be done in about 15 minutes. I need to wear this and meet up with the nurses in the medical center." Orochimaru handed her a pair of itchy blue scrubs. He left and Sarada slipped into them. She walked to the lab and noticed a woman in red hair preparing some tools.

It was the woman in the picture with her Father. She didn't remember her name, because of her nerves, but she was sure that it was her.

She walked into the room and sat on the cold metal table. Her skin prickled and she shivered rather violently. A nurse came to her side and signaled her to lay down. She did as she was told. Another nurse came by and slid an anesthetic mask across the patient's face.

This startled Sarada. She shot up from the table and fought against the nurse to remove the mask. A minute later, the lady in red hair rushed in. "It's okay! It's a special medicine that knocks you out for the surgery so that way you don't feel a thing." She assured the girl. She laid Sarada back down and comforted her. "It's a little scary isn't it? Don't worry though, I'll be here every step of the way."

"It's a bit scary… Thank you." Sarada replied as she trembled. Her eyes began to feel heavy. Her body was feeling extremely week as well. "What's… going… on…?" She slurred.

"You're fine Sarada. It's the gas kicking in. Before you know it, you'll be awake."

"How do… you… know my…" The next thing Sarada knew, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	10. Relationships

"Operation is complete." The woman in red hair said as she met up with her boss. "You are aware that that girl is Sasuke's kid, right?"

"I'm not a fool. Of course I know that. It's not like I went out looking for her. She was the one that found me." Orochimaru casually walked the hallways of the hideout.

The woman walked right behind his heels. "With due respect, I don't think you should do anything stupid. If you happen to lay a hand on the girl, Sasuke could take you out in an instant."

Orochimaru smiled. "I'm not worried at all. Sasuke wouldn't do a thing to me as long as I have the child. But anyways, I need you to do me a small favor…"

* * *

The woman ran straight to the outside world. On her arm was a medium sized brown hawk. Strapped to its feet was a small scroll that was fastened by a black clip. The woman raised her arm up and the bird flew straight into the air. After it circled around the hideout for a couple minutes, the hawk flew into the horizon.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke and his apprentice rested against separate tree trunks. They pulled out the last of their packed lunches, which Sakura had prepared for them before they left, and ate them in silence. After they were done, the Uchiha glared at the blonde haired boy with his irritated onyx colored eyes. Boruto felt a negative vibe coming from his Sensei, so he kept his head down.

"I don't understand why you came along. What's your business with my daughter?"

Boruto choked on his water. "I'm just trying to get my teammate back. Plus, I thought this would be perfect training." He looked away and slightly blushed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" He stood up, walked over to his pupil, and crouched right in front of him. "That better be the only type of relationship you have with Sarada and it better be the only reason why you came."

"Yes-s-s Sensei-i-i…" Boruto stammered as sweat rolled down his head. The Man reached into his pocket and handed him a small vial. "What's this for?"

It's medicine for your wounds. Take it or you'll never heal." He stood up and walked back to his spot. "You should've stayed back at the village. You're in no condition to fight."

"But Sensei! I just can't let Sarada be all by herself. I have to get her back because she's my-"

Sasuke glared at the boy with his Sharingan and Rinnegan. "She's your what?"

Boruto gulped. "…teammate?"

"Good answer." Just as he was going to continue, three kunais flew from the top of the trees, all heading for Boruto. In a flash, Sasuke unsheathed his sword and deflected the daggers. "Get up Dobe, we have company!"

"Yes sir!" The blonde haired boy did as he was told. He pulled out a kunai from the bag and brought it out in front of him.

"Stay alert. We don't know when their next move is going to be."

"Rodger."

The Uchiha looked high and low for his enemies. He kept his student close by to protect him. His eyes scanned the trees over and over. He signaled Boruto to throw a couple of shuriken to the branches. Right when the blades left his fingertips, 5 shinobi dodged the weapons and stood before the two leaf ninjas.

"Watch out, those are the Sound ninjas." Sasuke warned. He pointed his blade to the men. "What are you after? We have no business with you, so leave us be."

The ninjas smiled. "Oh, but we do have business with you two." Two of the ninjas moved their hands to form hand signs. A next from above plummeted to the ground. Sasuke grabbed the boy and leapt backwards. Just before the net hit the floor, another Sound shinobi pulled his arms back, like as if he was pulling a rope. Boruto was yanked from Sasuke's grip. The net fell on top of Boruto. A different Sound ninja came by and smashed the back of the boy's neck. Boruto fell unconscious. The ninja collected the rope, and the boy, and threw swung them around his back.

The Uchiha lunged forward to his student. The last standing ninja stopped him in his tracks. "The three of you go, Suzuki and I will stay behind and fight him off!" The three ninjas vanished into thin air.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." Sasuke swung his sword at the men. They dodged the attack and countered rapidly. One shinobi aimed his fist to Sasuke's head and the other for his stomach. The Uchiha disappeared. Both ninjas ended up nailing each other with punches. "I'm going to ask you again. What is your business with us? Where have you taken the boy? Better yet, is this all Orochimaru's doing?" Sasuke emerged from the shadows.

"And what if it his doing?"

"Don't play games with me. Is it or is it not?"

The Sound shinobi kept quiet. They stood up as they grunted in pain. "Die Uchiha."

Before Sasuke could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His eyesight went blurry and he stumbled to the floor. "What… there's no… way…"

"That's what you get for not shutting your trap. Goodnight." The ninjas laughed and sprinted off.

"Agh! Boruto… Sarada…" His eyes closed and the world went dark.

* * *

 **-Couple Days Later-**

Sasuke woke up to a hawk cawing noisily. With the strength he had left, he lifted himself up and dusted the dirt off. He felt like a hundred horses stomped all over his body. He reached towards the back of his neck. He pulled out a metal spike that pieced his skin.

 _Of course, I was poisoned. How long was I out for?_

He looked around. There was no sound of the Sound ninjas and Boruto. The hawk flew onto his shoulders. Sasuke removed the small scroll and eagerly opened it. "What does the Idiot want now…?" His voice trailed off. "What?! No!" He shooed the bird away, grabbed his things, and headed straight to his old home. "Sarada… Why?!"

* * *

"Alright Sarada, just a couple more hours and you'll be able to remove the bandages from your eyes."

"What will happen to my old eyes?"

Not to fret, we will keep them for safekeeping. Nobody is going to be using them." The woman began to check Sarada's vital signs and her temperature. "Well, your body is in top physical condition, no signs of any rejection, and in no time, you'll be ready to train again."

Sarada sighed with relief. Althpugh she couldn't see the woman, she was glad that she was with her. The only thing that bugged her was her name. What was her name? There was only one way to find out.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

Sarada's tone went quiet. "Sorry. I was just curious since you know my name and all."

The woman smiled softly. "My name is Karin. I've known your parents for a while now. Your Mother actually gave birth to you in this very room!"

"What? How do you know that?!"

"Silly, I'm the one who delivered you! I was with your parents the entire time. Shoot, I was even there when they named you. Oh and one thing…" Karin rested her hand on Sarada's shoulder. "Sorry about the whole mix up with Sugietsu. As you can see, he's clearly an idiot."

Sarada giggled. "Just a little, but I think he's pretty cool!"

Karin slouched and her expression was now irritated. "You don't even know…"

A nurse rushed into the room. She was breathing heavily and her voice was all over the place. "Excuse me, but we need your help! It's urgent!"

The red head patted the young Uchiha's head carefully. "We'll talk more later. See you in several hours." She turned to the terrified nurse. "Tell me what has happened."

"Someone came in hurt… Chest wound… swollen neck…" They exited the room. Sarada was left all alone in the room. She laid comfortably in her bed.

 _I wonder who that could be_ , she thought as she leaned back against her pillows. _Oh well… I hope that person is okay._ Her mind wandered back to Karin. _I wonder what kind of relationship Dad had with her…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _I apologize for any errors. I tried to type this up as fast as I could before I went to bed xD Enjoy!_**


	11. Former Comrades

**-Several Days Later-**

Sarada threw a kunai. It missed her opponent by several inches. He side stepped and summoned a couple snakes to chase after her. Without much thought, the girl sliced each of their heads off with ease. She made hands signs and flames spewed from her tiny mouth. The man disappeared and reappeared right behind her. He swung his leg around. Sarada crouched and countered with a back kick to the stomach. Her opponent grunted in pain.

Ever since the young Uchiha had the operation, she felt a considerable amount of power flowing in her veins. Her chakra reserve increased, her speed was quicker, and her moves were sharper. Although it was eye surgery, she still had to wear her glasses. The girl didn't mind it one bit. All she cared about was becoming stronger and perhaps one day, surpass her Father. But for now, she had been focusing on one thing: hate.

There was never a time where didn't ponder about her hate. She told herself that once the bandages were removed, she'd harden her heart and forget the life she had. This was her new home, new life, the new Sarada.

Orochimaru jumped back and huffed in exhaustion. "I see that you've gotten stronger. I take it that the surgery was a success?"

"Just fight me." Sarada growled.

"My oh my." The man smiled and walked to her. "You know, you should always respect your Elders. I'm going out of my way to help you."

"Whatever. I'll just leave then." Sarada turned and walked away. She's always hated when Orochimaru "lectured" her. If she didn't want to hear it from her Sensei, then she definitely didn't want to hear it from anyone.

The Sannin appeared right in front of her. He rested his hand on top of her head. "You remind me of Sasuke. It's like I'm watching him grow up all over again."

"Don't touch me." Sarada waved her hand and shooed her teacher's hand away. "What about my Father?"

"Oh it's nothing. Anyways, I've got a special surprise for you. Come back in about 4 hours."

"Why? What's it about?"

"Let's just say we are taking training to a new phase." Orochimaru chuckled softy.

Sarada dismissed herself and left without saying a word.

* * *

"What does he want?! He's been so annoying!" Sarada walked the empty hallways of her new home. Nurses and other ninjas walked by her. They either smiled or didn't look at her. Whatever greeting she received, she ignored them. She didn't want to be bothered.

She continued her lonesome walk. Sarada kept her head down the entire time. There was one thing that was on her mind. Hatred, especially towards her Father. She heard people mention all sorts of odd and crazy stories of her Dad, but they never went into depth. It angered her because she was trying to figure who exactly "Sasuke Uchiha" was, but no one would tell her. Her Father hardly talked about his childhood because he either attempted to avoid it or he was never home. All she ever wanted was to get to know him, but it was just impossible. Of course, the reason why she left the village was because she killed her best friend and Sarada knew that everyone would be after her. At the time, she was afraid and scared of what was to come, but after thinking and losing herself in her thoughts, she had decided to follow a different path.

Sarada strolled into the training grounds with her hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts. She noticed her Sensei glaring at her with delight. "What's this training?"

"I think it'll be something you'd dearly enjoy. It'll help you get stronger in no time. You could say that that your hate inside will flourish."

Sarada sneered in disgust. She hardly believed was he was saying. "You talk too much. Just hurry up already…"

"My deepest apologies." Orochimaru waved to his henchmen. They disappeared for several minutes. After what seemed like eternity, they entered the room slowly. Two ninjas held a boy from each of his arms and carelessly dragged him across the floor. The shinobis dropped him next to the Sannin. Orochimaru leaned over, grabbed the boy by his hair, and lifted his head.

At that moment, Sarada's heart dropped.

She could barely make out the boy's face, but his blue eyes gave it away. It looked like her teammate took massive beatings from the ninjas. His face was cut up, bruised, and swollen with dirt and blood. They boy had no shirt on. The wound where she was stabbed him before had healed up fairly quickly, but it was still raw. His stomach and chest had footprints that were nearly etched into his skin.

"Boruto…" Sarada's eyes widened in terror. She took a couple steps towards him and stopped. "What…" The girl was too shocked to finish her sentences. "What did you do…?"

Orochimaru gripped his hair tighter and Boruto grunted softly in pain. "Kill him."

"What?"

"Kill him." He demanded.

"He's my teammate! I can't do that!"

"Don't you mean former teammate?" Her sensei's eyes went cold as ice. "Remember what I told you a couple weeks ago? You must sever all ties and bonds you once had with this village. After you have done this, there's 'no doubt that the have you have will become stronger than ever!"

"Sarada…" The blonde haired boy croaked. The sound of his voice so brittle that it could give out in any moment.

"Quiet Uzumaki!" He slammed his face to the floor and brought him up.

"Stop Sensei!" Sarada shrieked with horror.

At this point, Orochimaru was pissed. "Isn't this what you wanted?! Didn't you want to grow stronger? Was it all lies then?" He waited for a response, but his student didn't answer. "Is that so? I guess I was right about you after all. You're utterly weak."

Sarada felt a sharp pain in her heart. She clenched her fist and growled softly. "Shut… up."

"You're just like you Father. He couldn't handle being with evil so he switch back to his pathetic old ways." Orochimaru purposefully teased.

Boruto begged weakly. "Sarada… Don't listen…"

Orochimaru smashed his head to the floor again. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?! Sarada, look at your Father now. Is he ever home? What does he do for you and your family? Better yet, does he even love you?!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Boruto yelled from the top of his lungs.

The young girl closed her eyes and panted in rage. She didn't want to hear any of this, now, not in front of her former teammate, not anyone. Her blood began to grow warm throughout her body and her hands began to itch. "Shut up."

The Sannin smiled mischievously. "Don't even call yourself an Uchiha. You're a disgrace to whoever is left of the clan. Now, since I assume you can't complete this task, I'll finish the boy off myself." His mouth opened and a serpent slithered out. It was ready to strike at any moment.

 _Sarada… Kill him…_

"Not the voice again." It had been a while since she heard it. Sarada hadn't realized when her conscious stopped talking to her, but when the voice spoke, it sent a chilling vibe down her spine.

 _Orochimaru… Boruto… Kill…_

"No…" She pleaded as she held her head in fear.

 _KILL!_ The voice roared in fury.

Sarada howled in anger. Her hand combusted into sparks of chakra. She darted towards the man. She was tired of being picked on, bullied, and talked down to just because of her Dad. Today was the day it all ended.

Just as the girl reached her teacher, she yelled as loud as she could. "CHI-" Sarada was immediately cut off by a man in black. He was about 3 times as tall as she was. His eyes were shades of red and purple and he stood with his sword by his side. Her Father faced her with eyes of worry, protecting his student and former Sensei.


	12. Change of Heart

"Papa?" Sarada froze in place. How did her Father know she was here? Why was he protecting Orochimaru? Seeing him gave her mixed feelings of the entire situation. She was overjoyed to see her Dad, but furious at the same time. "How did you find me?!"

"What were you going to do with my Sensei and my student, Sarada? Were you planning to kill them?" Saskue looked into her daughter's eyes. His heart skipped a beat. He knew those eyes very well. He just wondered how Orochimaru got a hold of them.

"It's none of your business Papa…"

The Sannin growled from behind Sasuke. "What did I say about cutting those ties?! He's no longer your Papa, but he's just another shinobi that's in the way." He gripped Boruto tighter from his hair.

"Agh!" The blonde groaned in pain. "Stop already Sarada! Don't do anything stupid!"

"Quiet both of you!" Sasuke murmured loudly. "Sarada, let's go home. We have things to discuss." He sheathed his sword and turned his back to talk to the Sannin.

Sarada glared at her Father. She wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she felt something within snap into two. It was as if her heart shattered like a fragile cup falling to the floor. "No. I'm not going home."

Her Dad turned and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I'm not going back to the village. That place was a piece of trash to begin with." She paused for a moment and noticed her Father's eyes go dark. "You don't have the slightest clue on what I've been through. If you think that you can just come waltzing in here and drag me back home, you're wrong. I've devoted my life to evil."

 _That's it… Tell him how it is…_

"You don't know a single about how evil works Sarada. You don't know-"

Sarada snapped viciously. "And how do you know?!"

"Because I do!"

"Well, I don't believe the crap that comes out your mouth anyways!"

Sasuke snarled at the girl. "Watch it Sarada…"

Sarada calmed herself and closed her eyes. She opened them back up and her new Sharingan twinkled brightly with hate. "Truth is, you're a lousy Dad who doesn't do crap for his family. Mom was an idiot for marrying you."

 _Good job Sarada…_

Sasuke's eyes drooped with disappointment. He snatched up Boruto from Orochimaru and headed towards the door. "If that's how it's going to be, then so be it."

"Sensei! Are you really going to let her…?" Boruto asked in shock.

"If this is the path she's chosen, then I can't stop her. She's no daughter of mine. I don't think she was to begin with."

In a flash, Sarada sprinted towards her Father with Chidori. As she swung, rage filled her fist, which increased the amount of chakra in her hand. AS she made contact with the man, she suddenly hit a block of wood. It went flying across the training grounds. "…huh?!"

Sarada felt a cold piece of metal touch her skin. Her eyes wandered down to her neck. She swiveled around and saw the man she attacked standing in front of her with his blade drawn. Sarada never knew how sharp the blade was until she came face to face with it. It was so sharp that it looked like it could easily cut her neck with no problem.

"Since you are no longer my daughter or a part of the village, i have no choice but to kill you. I let it slide once, but the instant you charged at me, you are now an enemy." Sasuke pointed his sword right towards Sarada's face.

Orochimaru came up behind his pupil and whispered into her ear. "This is your test. Kill your Father and I'll give you all the power and hate you desire. I will personally lead you into that life. What do you say?"

 _Do it… you want to become stronger right…_

But…

 _What are you waiting for? Kill the man!_

Sarada's heart was pounding heavily. She had to kill her own Dad. It was true that she =hated him, but she didn't despise him that much, but at this point, he was set in stone in killing her, so there was no going back.

Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp searing pain go through her Sternum. Sarada's crept down. Sasuke stabbed her in the chest, narrowly missing her heart. Blood trickled from the blade and dripped to the floor.

Weakly, Sarada collapsed to the cold ground. "Papa…" Her breathing trembled and her face was white as snow.

* * *

Orochimaru snickered. "You would think that she would have seen right through that genjustsu. My, what a Father you are."

"I don't think I could have brought myself to kill my own girl. Anyways…" Sasuke turned and faced the Sannin. "I received the message from Karin. By the way, where did you get those eyes?"

"You could say that I stumbled upon them in another… dimension."

Sasuke's voice grew silent. "Where are her other eyes? What do you plan to do with them?!"

"Relax Sasuke! I have no ill intention of using them myself. You have my upmost respect and I would never do anything to harm you or your family."

"Then why is Sarada here in the first place?"

Orochimaru stood on his feet. He dusted himself off and stretched his arms. "As a matter of fact, she came looking for me. She said she desired hatred and power. I'm still exactly what caused this, but she was very determined." The Sannin's expression went blank. "You know, Sasuke, although she literally has your eyes, she resembles Itachi."

"I appreciate the compliment, but it doesn't change anything. You're not getting off the hook so easily. Why did you inform me that my daughter was here? Are you playing some kind of trick?" Sasuke reached for his sword.

Orochimaru threw his hands up. "I assure you that I had no ill intentions of dragging Sarada to the dark side. Nonetheless, hurt her. I was merely looking out for your child." He then crouched next to Boruto and patted his head. "My sincerest apologies for the infliction of harm, young man. I wanted to teach that child a lesson."

"Tch. It would've been nice to let me know beforehand." The blonde responded angrily. "But that doesn't explain why you sent your Sound ninjas after us."

The Sannin laughed and waved his hand. "I never sent them to chase you both. They just happened to run into you all."

"So you're telling me that it was coincidence?"

"I believe so. I never gave them any orders to begin with. Plus, I haven't been spying on anyone lately."

Sasuke picked up Sarada's body. "Well, thank you for your help. We will depart as soon as she wakes up."

"Sasuke, what if Sarada doesn't wish to return back to Konoha? What will you do then?"

The man in black stared at his daughter's face. It stung his heart to even think about this, but he knew that he couldn't stop her. HE hadn't been the greatest Dad in the world. He was never around to see his wife and child. And for that reason, they never spent time together, share their feelings, and even make precious memories. Sasuke couldn't blame her.

"If she decides to stay, then I ask you to do a favor for me. Please take care of her. Look out for her and protect her, but most importantly, love on her." Orochimaru nodded his head in agreement and bowed. Sasuke exited the room and left the Legendary Sannin and the helpless Uzumaki together in the dark room.

"Your little girlfriend there is a very special young kunoichi." He winked slyly ay the boy. "Do me a favor and look out for her when her Father is gone from the village. And most importantly, cherish her in your heart."

Boruto's face grew hot with embarrassment. His cheeks grew bright red with each second that passed by. "Tch! She's not my girlfriend! She's just my teammate! I was just trying to get her back."

"But I'm sure you didn't have to go out of your way to bring her back? Why did you tag along then?"

Boruto's eyes softened. "I wanted to. I couldn't stand the thought of Sarada being alone on her own. She's always ranting on how she's always alone and she doesn't have anyone. Well it's my job to be there for her. What if something happened to her? What if she had died? She's on my team and I always protect my friends. To be honest, I've always looked out for her. If she got hurt during a mission, I don't think I could forgive myself…"

"Seems to me that you love her very much. Maybe you have this enormous crush on her?" Orochimaru teased and he laughed.

Boruto turned red and his eyes widened with nervousness. "Please don't tell Sasuke Sensei…"

.

.

.

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I'm typing this up last minute before I head up to work! Thanks :)**


	13. Final Showdown

_Hey wake up… Sarada! Wake up!_

"Huh… What's going on…?" Sarada groaned wearily. She lifted herself up from the black floor. Her conscious stood several feet from her. Her arms were crossed, posture upright, and eyes glared viciously.

 _What was that all about?! You could have been dead!_

"What are you talking about? Aren't I dead already?" Sarada scratched her head. "My dad killed me didn't he?"

 _No, he didn't. He pulled a genjutsu on you. You fell right for it too… How pathetic…_

Sarada didn't understand what was going. The last thing she remembered was her Dad impaling her with his prized possession and now, she was seeing her doppelgänger. She vaguely heard part of the conversation after that, but everything went black before she could process it. What surprised her the most was the fact that her Father showed up out of nowhere. Was it because he was looking for Boruto or was it because her?

"What now? What do I do until I wake up?" Sarada crossed her arms.

The girl snickered and grinned. _I don't know about you, but I have one thing to do left. Since all has failed, it looks like I have to take matters into my own hands._ The girl's eyes changed fully red and then turned black.

Frightened at what was going on, Sarada took several steps back. She cautiously eyed the girl from, what she thought was, a safe distance. "What is left?"

 _It's time for me to take over your body since you couldn't let me yourself!_ Her twin sprinted towards. She wrapped her arms around Sarada and slammed her to the floor.

Completely thrown off at what was happening, Sarada struggled to get the girl off of her. No matter what she did, she just couldn't shake her off. Her arms and legs would go through her body. It was as if she was swatting the air. Her conscious wrapped her hands around Sarada's neck and squeezed as hard as she could. She roared villainously and dug her nails into her skin. The more her twin struggled, the harder she gripped. Sarada swung her arms at the girl's head, but it was no use. She just couldn't land a punch. Her vision was growing black and her breathing was shallow.

"Papa… I'm sorry…" A single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down the side of her face. Just as she had given up, she noticed a tall man with long black hair standing right behind her psychotic doppelgänger. For some reason, he looked very familiar. All he did was smiled and wave at her.

"If you want to know who you are, you have to look at your real self and acknowledge what you see." The man called out to her confidently. "Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail."

Tears streamed from her face and she gulped for oxygen. Those words pierced Sarada's heart. All this time, she let the best of her emotions get to her. Her best friend, parents, teammates, and even the Hokage, she had let them down. But most importantly, she let herself down. She listened to the voice of hatred and followed its path. Now, the young Uchiha was paying the price for her actions. Sarada felt like she no longer deserved to live.

"Child, what are you doing?" The man frowned and pointed to her. "Are you giving up that easily?"

"But… I can't…" Sarada managed to choke up.

"A true shinobi never gives up. He must fight until he can no longer breathe. Especially if that one shinobi is an Uchiha." He walked over to Sarada's side and knelt down. Her conscious must have not seen him because she was completely unaware of the situation. "Come now girl, keep that fighting spirit." He reached out and touched the middle of Sarada's forehead with his finger. "I have faith in you." The man vanished like steam escaping a hot cup of coffee.

Besides her parents, there was only one other person she knew that use to use that special greeting. She had finally seen him with her own eyes.

Sarada closed her eyes and reached for the girl's neck. She clenched her neck and buried her nails in. Her twin was appalled. She immediately let go and tried to shuffle backwards. The young ninja rose to her feet and wiped her mouth. "You know, it's going to take more than that to kill me." She looked up and glared at the girl with her Mangekyou Sharingan. "Come and fight me like a real shinobi."

 _Ninjustu and Genjutsu won't work on me. Let's see how well your taijutsu is._ She lunged for her twin.

Sarada anticipated her move. She moved out the way and struck her opponent with her elbow. The girl yelped in pain and regained her balance. She swung her leg up to the Uchiha's head. Sarada leaned back and with her right leg, swept the girl's single leg. Her conscious fell flat to the floor. Attempting to counter, the girl wrapped her legs around one of Sarada's ankles, twisted her legs, and with all the momentum she had, tripped the Uchiha. Sarada fell back. She scurried to get back on her feet, but the girl beat her to it. Her twin's foot greeted Sarada's face. Taking the blow, the young shinobi rolled onto her side and laid still.

 _Look at you._ Her twin huffed in exhaustion. _You can't even fight. That Orochimaru guy was right, you are utterly weak._

"No. You're the one who is weak." Sarada lifted herself up slowly. Her eyes gleamed with determination and passion. She wanted to make that man proud. Not just for her sake, but for the Uchiha Clan.

The girl appeared right in front of her and she began to kick and punch. There wasn't much to do except to dodge her attacks. All the young kunoichi was waiting for was an opening. It was time for the final blow. She had to put an end to everything because it was now or never.

The girl yelled from the bottom of her lungs. She jabbed Sarada with her right fist. Sarada side stepped and threw a fake punch towards the girl's stomach with her right hand. The girl deflected it with her left arm, leaving an opening to her chest.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Sarada thought as she focused all the chakra she had left into her left hand. Sparks of blue began to light up aound the girls. Chirping noises began to sound the whole area. The young Uchiha shrieked and swung at the girl's chest with all her strength. The girl cried in horror and her body went limp.

After several seconds, all the commotion died down. Sarada looked at her twin, who was leaning lifelessly in her arms. There was no pulse or any sign of movement. The kunoichi slipped her hand out from her body and dropped the girl to the floor. She panted in tiredness. Sweated beaded down her forehead like a tsunami.

It was finally over. She had conquered her conscious.

"Well done child! I see you have finally defeated the hate within you." The man walked from the shadows and applauded. "I couldn't be any more proud of you."

"Thank you sir." Sarada giggled. She sat on the floor and rested. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." He replied as he sat next to the girl.

The young Uchiha stuttered nervously. "Are you my… Uncle?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well… I happened to stumble on a picture of you back home. It was a photo of you and my Papa when you both were just kids. You have those lines under your eyes just like back then."

Itachi snickered and blushed. "Well, I guess it's no longer a secret. I am your Uncle Itachi." He suddenly felt her arms wrap around his neck. He smiled and hugged her niece back.

"How is it that I can see you now and not back then?" Sarada wiped her tears of happiness away. "Where have you been all my life Uncle?"

"Well you can see me now because you have your Papa's eyes. I'm assuming you had them transplanted into your sockets?" The girl nodded eagerly. "When it comes to the Uchiha's, they say whenever you have someone else's eyes, you can see the one thing that was most important to them."

"Oh I see… I guess Papa loved you very much?"

"Wel…I guess he did." He gave Sarada a radiant smile. "I don't have much time left until I disappear, but I wanted to tell you something before I left."

Sarada's eyes grew gloomy. "What? Already?"

"Don't worry child, I'll always be with you right here." He touched Sarada's heart. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you this, no matter what happens, don't let your hate get the best of you. Even though you have conquered it, she will never go away. She will always live with you. I know from experience, trust me. Relying on it will get you through nothing but trouble. I'm sure you have figure that out already."

"Heh… I figured it out…" Sarada laughed nervously. "But what do I do now? I've gone rogue and I'm no longer welcome to the village. I have nowhere to go!"

"Of course you are welcome back to Konoha. Who said you couldn't?"

"Well…"

"Listen child, you have a Hokage that loves you and the entire village. He holds everyone close to his heart. There's no way that he would never accept you." He reached and patted the kunoichi's head. "You need to have a little more faith in yourself and stop being so negative. You're just like the Uchiha's, Debbie Downers."

"But Uncle, I AM an Uchiha." Sarada pouted and she crossed her arms.

Itachi laughed. "Oh, I forgot that you were! My apologies!" The room around began to grow from black to white. "Well, it looks like we have to depart from here."

Sarada threw herself on her Uncle and embraced him closely. "No! I just met you and now you're leaving?! This isn't fair!"

"I know child, but I must go. Wait, there is one last thing I want to tell you. Your Papa, take care of him for me. He's a bit of a cry baby at times and can be difficult to work with, but he's a good guy at the end of the day." With his finger, Itachi softly poked the middle of her forehead one last time. "One last thing about your Father, although he doesn't show it, he loves you with all heart. You're the most precious thing to him. Never forget that."

"Uncle…" Sarada's eyes were once filled with hot tears.

"Goodbye Sarada." He smiled and the man vanished and everything went white.

* * *

"Oi! Sensei! She's waking up!"

Sarada's eyes cracked open. Her vison was a bit blurry, but everything focused. The first person she saw was a blonde haired boy. His body was tensed and alert, but his beautiful blue eyes stared at her with relief.

Boruto sighed and slouched over the bed. "We were worried there for a second, but it looks like you're all okay!" He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Papa… Where…"

She felt someone grip her hand. She looked over and her worried Father sat in a chair next to her bed. "I'm here Sarada. How are you feeling?"

Her eyes swelled up with emotion. Her voice cracked and she broke down. "Papa… I'm sorry… For everything…"

"Shush Sarada. This isn't your fault. I'm sorry for never being there for you." His eyes shimmered with regret and sorrow. "Everything is okay, Papa is here with you."

"I love you Papa." She managed to croak in between breaths.

Sasuke weakly smiled and tears ran down his face. "Sarada… I love you."

This was the first time her Father ever expressed emotion, nonetheless, had ever said those words to her. She had always yearned to hear those three words all her life. Finally after 15 years, it was a dream come true for her. Her Father finally said that he loved her and nothing in the world could ever take over this feeling in her heart.

 _Uncle_ , Sarada thought. _Thank you._


	14. Reminiscing

Karin walked into the room. "I'm sorry to ruin your precious family moment, but I need to see the girl for a moment. There are some tests I need to run."

Sasuke stood up and faced the red head. "There's no need. We are going to on our way now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Sarada is in a very delicate state right now and any sudden movements could hurt her body, or even maybe, kill her later on." Karin walked over and began to write down data on a yellow notepad. "If you boys don't mind, could you please wait outside for me? You both are in the way."

Boruto quietly exited the room, but Sasuke stayed behind. "She's my daughter. I'm going to stay here and be with her."

The Uzumaki growled under her breath. "No you're not. You have to leave the room, doctor's orders." She pointed to the door with a pencil in her hand. "Now please."

The man turned and walked halfway before he stopped. "Thank you, Karin. You know, for taking care of my daughter and…" His voice trailed off. Memories of when they were together as Hebi. His heart grew with remorse.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever we had in the past is history now. I forgive you for it." She smiled at her former teammate. "However, if Sarada ended up dead, I wouldn't forgive you for it." Karin went back to scribbling on her paper.

Sasuke smirked and continued his walk. "Still, my actions are unforgiveable. I hope one day that deep in your heart would truly forgive me. I don't hold it against you if you despise me."

"You obviously weren't listening… I said that I forgive-" She swiveled her and noticed that Sasuke was gone. "Huh… He's never been one to open up his heart."

* * *

"Hey Dobe, next time you touch my daughter, I won't hesitate to snap your for arm in half."

"Wha…?! It wasn't even like that Sensei!" Boruto's cheeks flushed pink. "I was just as worried as you…"

"I wasn't worried." Sasuke turned away and blushed as well. "I was just… watching out for her."

"Yeah, says the one who stabbed his own daughter." The blonde snapped at him.

The man's eyes turned cold. His Sharingan and Rinnegan appeared in his eyes. The glare he gave the boy was so vicious that at any given moment, he would have been mauled. "What did you say Dobe?"

Boruto coughed and cleared his throat. "Nothing. I had an itch in the back of my throat." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

The door flew open and Karin walked out with her clipboard. "Alright, she still asleep right now, so it's best if you leave her alone for a bit. Her vital signs are normal, but her chakra is nearly depleted. She has a slight fever, but I gave her medicine to keep it down. Sasuke, I wish you hadn't pulled that Genjutsu on your daughter, I mean, who does that to their own kid?"

Boruto snickered. His Sensei glared at him with his ferocious eyes. The boy turned his laugh into a nervous cough.

"Anyways," Karin began as she flipped through a couple pages. "As far as the eye surgery she had about a week ago, she was recovering alright, but nothing to fret over. I'd say even when she wakes up, it would be best if you all stayed another week."

"Thank you for your concern, but we will be leaving as soon as she awakens." Sasuke demanded.

"Suit yourself, but just remember what I told you, if Sarada gets injured or dies because of you, I'll never forgive for it." She slapped Sasuke in the chest with the clipboard. He didn't think it would hurt him, but it stung him quite a bit. "Whenever you're done, I need to see Boruto. His bandages need to be switched out."

The Uchiha gulped nervously. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good! I'll see you later on when Sarada wakes up." The red turned on her heels and left.

"Boy… That lady sure is scary…" Boruto whispered.

"Believe it or not, the Uzumaki women are very scary when they are upset. I wouldn't want to mess with them if I were you."

The blonde boy's memories flooded of when he accidently tore Himawari's teddy bear. Just thinking about it made his skin prickle. A cold shiver was sent down his spine. "You're telling me… Well, I got to go." Boruto waved and followed the woman.

"Don't upset her if I were you." Sasuke teased. Boruto looked back, smiled anxiously, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The Uchiha sat next to his daughter's bed. He was waiting patiently since this past afternoon for Sarada do wake up. Her breathing was normal, but he feared that at any point, she would stop breathing. This genuinely frightened Sasuke. If she happened to die because of him, he would never forgive himself. To make things worse, what would he tell his beautiful wife?

 _Sarada, I'm so sorry for pulling that Genjutsu on you_ , he thought as he buried his face into Sarada's warm hand. _I've failed you as a Father…_

Sarada shuffled in her bed and woke up. "Papa…" She croaked as she gazed dazedly at her Dad. "Am I… dead?"

"No honey, you're no dead." Sasuke snickered. He took a deep breath and sighed. He was glad to see his baby girl alive and well. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My body feels extremely sore. What exactly happened to me? Did you really stab me?" Sarada asked.

Sweated beaded down the man's forehead nervously. "Let's not worry about that right now. All I want you to do is just rest and take it easy for me."

"Alright. Papa? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Sarada filled with her fingers. She was afraid what his response to her question would be. "Um… What were you like as a kid? What kind of person was Uncle Itachi? What did you do under Orochimaru's care? When did you marry Mom?"

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I guess it's no use in hiding it, after all, it's the least I can do for you." He straightened up, looked as his beautiful daughter, and continued, "It was some time ago when I first came into this world…"

As the countless stories went on and on, Sasuke no longer felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Looking back on his current life not only brought back memories, but it was bringing himself closer to Sarada, the only person he sought to see acceptance in. Although he really loved his wife, he loved his baby girl to death and that's all that really mattered.

.

.

.

 **I felt like I really rushed this chapter, but I wanted to get it before the day was over! Sorry if it was really lame :c**


	15. The Return

**-Several Days Later-**

Sarada had recovered just fine. She did a bit of training just to keep her strength up, but other than that, she was ready to go. Sasuke and Boruto did some training as well to help out the girl regain what she lost. Soon after, it was time for them to leave.

As they exited the entrance of the hideout, Orochimaru handed the girl a small cloth baggie. "If you don't mind, could you hand this to Mitsuki for me? I'm sure he's starting to grow out of his clothes and I think he'll need new ones pretty soon."

Sarada accepted the bag and bowed. "I'll make sure he gets his clothes. Thank you Sensei for everything you've done. I greatly appreciate it."

"Not to worry child, it was such an honor to teach a former's student child, especially since they both are Uchiha's that hold an amazing amount of power." He patted the girl's head. "Wait, I just have one last thing to give you before you leave." Orochimaru reached into his pockets and pulled out a read headband. "Here, never forget where you come from. If you really love this village, hold it close to your heart and cherish it. Although I had abandoned it years ago, it still remains an important place to me."

"Thank you Sensei. I'll do as you say." She took hold of her headband and slipped it on across her forehead. She had completely forgotten about her headband, but now that Sarada has it back, she felt like everything was back to normal.

Sasuke shook his former Sensei's hand and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality and for looking after my daughter. Now if you excuse us, we must be going now."

As the three shinobi walked into the forest, the man with the snake eyes waved goodbye. He snickered to himself and walked back into his hideout. "My, the Uchiha's are very stubborn, but kind people."

* * *

Sasuke and the young genin stopped by a river and rested for a while. It had been several days since they left Orochimaru's and it wasn't long until they arrived back to Konoha. Throughout the whole time, Sasuke hadn't really said a word to either Boruto or Sarada other than the usual "Watch your back", and "Are you both alright?" Boruto on the other hand was a bit of a chatterbox for some reason. He was never the type to rant on and on about a mission, but he seemed excited. About most the time when he offered a helping hand to Sarada, Sasuke would glare at him with his Rinnegan, which caused Boruto to retreat and let her Dad help her instead. Sarada didn't know what exactly happened when they were together in the woods, but it was obvious to her that her Dad didn't want his pupil close to his daughter.

Sarada reached into her bag and fetched her canteen. AS she pulled it out, she noticed that there was an unusually larger hole at the bottom. "Ugh, my bottle is no good!" She said as she slipped it back into her bag. "Now, I've got no way to refill for the rest of the trip."

Boruto extened his arm with his cup in hand. "Here, you can drink some of mine. I'll refill it later on."

Just as the girl reached for it, Sasuke swatted the bottle away from Boruto. The blonde lost his grip and the water splashed all over the ground. "What the heck? I was going to need that for later!"

The man jammed his canteen into her daughter's hand. "Drink some of mine. It's not contamined or anything. And as for you Dobe, you said you could always refill it right? Then there should be no problem right?"

"Tch. What a drag!"

"What did you say to me?"

The two guys bickered for several minutes and Sarada was forced to listen. She tried to get them to shut up for a bit, but ended up failing miserably. They constantly nagged each other about who was better than the other and so on. To Sarada, it was just guys being guys. At one point, they had stopped arguing and looked at each other with their eyes. Boruto slightly blushed and didn't say a word. It took a while for her to realize that they were having some sort of mental conversation.

"Alright, it's time to start heading out. We've wasted enough time here. We still have about a couple hours until we arrive home." Sasuke picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulders, and began to walk. "If you don't mind Sarada, could you walk next to me instead of behind me?"

"Uh sure Papa… why though?" Sarada asked in confusion.

"No reason." He shot a dirty look at Boruto. "I just want to spend time with my daughter. Is that so wrong?"

"Tch…" Boruto responded as he crossed his arms in anger. "Like I care."

Sasuke reached over and held her daughters hand. They continued their walk in awkward silence.

* * *

After what seemed like ages of traveling through the green lush woods, they had finally arrived to their home town. Boruto begged his teacher if he could tag along with him to his house since Sakura had "demanded" to see him back to check his injuries, but Sasuke shooed him away. There was no way he wanted that Dobe tagging along, after all, it was obvious that he had a thing for his daughter.

"So Sarada, how does it feel to be back home?" Her father asked nicely.

"It feel really good to be honest. I missed everyone here so much." She replied as she sighed in relief. "I really miss the food too."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, I see that almost everything is back to normal."

"Why almost?"

"Well, you see, you forgot about one person." Sasuke hesitated a bit. "That person is rather important you see…"

Sarada was rather perplexed. "Who are you talking about? Who is this person?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his home. "Your Mother, Sarada. Do you have any clue on what she's going to do when she finally see's you."

The wooden door swung open with full force. There stood a woman with short pink hair and her typical red blouse and tan colored khakis that fell just below her knees. Her eyes glowed with fury and in her right hand, she held a very sharp kitchen knife that looked like it had Sarada's name written all over it.

Something in the young Uchiha's gut was telling her that she was going to be in some serious trouble.

.

.

.

 **Sorry once again! I'm posting this as I leave for work. I didn't have the time to check for any mistakes, but I do hope it's readable! Enjoy :)**


	16. ExplanationsMoving Foward

Sasuke leaped in front of Sarada to shield her from the danger. "Saukra?! What's gotten into you?! Are you trying to kill our daughter?!"

"Oh sorry." Saukra smiled and scratched her head. "I thought you were Naruto. He's been showing up to the house every single day since you left. He's been bugging the crap out of me and asking me all sorts of questions. Like for instance, he wouldn't shut about when you all were coming home." Sakura peered over Sasuke's shoulders. "SARADA!"

Sarada ran into her Mother's arms. She hugged her tightly and didn't let go. Oh how much she missed her Mom, despite the both having buttheads for the longest times. Nothing felt for safer than knowing that she still had her Mother's love.

"Sarada! I missed you!" She reached across and slapped her across her cheek. "Why on Earth would you do something like that? Really, running away from the village?! What has gotten into you?!"

The girl was very appalled and so was her Father. She had just gotten home and her Mother was already unleashing her rage. Of course, this was her regular attitude on any given day. "Uh… well…" she began as she fumbled with her words. Her cheek started to sting with every word that came from her mouth. Her Mom sure knew how to pack a punch. "I was just… scared." Her voice quivered. "I didn't mean to kill ChoCho. All I remembered was sparring then this voice took over my head. It was telling all sorts of things like to kill and hate, but I did the best I could to ignore it! Also, people kept bullying me and about you guys. They would say things like you were useless, and that Dad was crappy man. I just felt super mad and I guess I lost control. I didn't think you both would love since I killed someone…" The girl burst into tears.

"Never honey! No matter what happens, your Papa and I will always love you. Things like this happen all the time to people." She embraced her daughter close to her heart. "Look honey, yes, we are still very angry at you for running away and disrespecting us, the Hokage, and your fellow peers, but at the moment, we are very relieved to finally have you home. This doesn't mean that you are off the hook for your punishment, understand?"

Sarada nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Mama. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's okay sweetie. I'm just glad you're back home. I was worried sick about you! How about I make you both some lunch? Afterwards, we are taking you to Uncle Naruto's Office. You have lots of apologizing to do." Sakura walked halfway through the doorway, stopped and turned around. "Sarada, you do know what that voice in your head was right?"

"Of course I do. Uncle Itachi told me all about it!" Sarada gave her parents a radiant smile. "There's no need to worry."

Saukra and Sasuke looked at each other with perplexed looks. Sasuke placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Your Uncle told you? When was this and how did you see him?"

"Right after you stabbed me. Remember when you pulled that Genjustsu on me? I saw him in my dream."

The pink haired woman's eyes lit up like balls of fire. "SASUKE, YOU PULLED A WHAT ON OUR DAUGHTER?! YOU STABBED HER?! SHANNAROOO!" She clenched her fists and huffed with fury.

Sasuke glared at the girl with his weapons of mass destruction. Sarada couldn't help but to laugh nervously. "Sorry Papa…" She said as her Mother blew up on her Father. At that moment, the girl realized that she was back to her usual cozy life in Konoha.

* * *

After the Uchiha family had finished eating their meal, they set off to see the Hokage. As they walked down the streets of the village, man citizens and ninjas began to eye the family with either disgust or friendly smiles. To Sarada, it didn't matter whether they smiled or hated them because she had her Mama and Papa. No one else mattered but them.

As soon as the young Uchiha arrived to the 7th's office, she immediately apologized and begged for forgiveness. She was sure that he would be furious, but this wasn't the case. Like the loving and compassionate man he was, he had forgiven the girl of all her wrong doings. But even so, like the voice in her head had said a couple times, every action has it's consequence. The Hokage wasn't going to ban her of becoming a shinobi, but instead, he had declared that Sarada had to miss the upcoming Chunin exam, since she didn't not make Chunin the last year. Grateful for the punishment, the girl bowed and thanked him.

Finally, she was dismissed after several hours of various explanation's and apologies. When she was pacing around Konoha, she ran into ChoCho's parents at the grave site, where ChoCho was buried. Her eyes rapidly filled themselves with hot tears and regret. What surprised her the most was instead of scolding her, the Akimichi family loved on her. They embraced and cried with her as they sat near ChoCho's grave. Naruto had explained to them what the situation. Although they didn't quite understand why the girl did such a thing, that didn't stop them from mourning together. They loved her a much as they did ChoCho. They always treated her like their own and they will continue to do so.

* * *

Sarada stood in front of her Uncle's grave. The words "Itachi Uchiha" were carved neatly into the slab of stone. A lone white rose laid across it. She couldn't help to think what her Uncle was like back then. Apparently he killed his own clan for the sake of the village, went rogue, joined the Akatsuki, and died while fighting her Papa. If she knew one thing, he was a noble man who loved the village with all his heart. One day, she was going to strive to be like him and it was a fact. Still, her dream in becoming the Hokage were still at heart, but after meeting her Uncle for several minutes, she admired him.

"Thank you Uncle Itachi." Sarada smiled softly. Even though she never met the man, she loved him with all her heart.

A small bush behind her rustled. She turned to see a boy in blonde hair standing with his arms crossed behind his back. He pulled them forward to his body and in hand, he held up a small pink tulip. "Here." Boruto handed her the delicate flower as he blushed. "I thought I'd give you this to cheer you up. You looked a bit down and I thought that you'd like this."

Astounded, Sarada took the flower. Her cheeks slightly turned pink. "Thanks-s Boruto…" She couldn't help but to grin. "You shouldn't have."

"Well, I don't get the wrong idea or anything, but I'm just looking out for you. You had me worried sick." He hid his face with a scarf that was wrapped around his neck. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." Her eyes met the ground. "Hey Boruto, sorry for stabbing you at the valley. It's understandable if you hate me for it."

"Tch, you think I hate you? If not, it's the opposite. I kinda sorta like you... A lot." His voice cracked as he confessed. "I don't ever want you to think that you're alone in this. You know, you have me. I'm your teammate and I care about you."

"Thanks. I really like you too. I'll keep that in mind for next time." She closed her eyes and held the flower close to her heart. "I really do owe you one Boruto. Sorry for all the trouble."

Boruto looked away as his face turned completely red. He stuck his hand out to the kunoichi. "Let's go. We have training to get to." Sarada nodded her head and took his hand. The two Genins ran into the forest and headed off to meet up with the rest of the group.

 _What about me…_

Sarada slowed down to a complete stop. _What about you_ , she thought.

 _Aren't you forgetting me…_

"Sarada? What's wrong?" Boruto asked.

"It's nothing." She smirked. "I'll race you to Konohamaru Sensei." She took off into a sprint.

"As if I'll let you win!" Boruto darted right after her.

 _Tsk… What a pathetic girl…_

"Sorry, but I have use in talking to you." Sarada whispered as she raced to the village. The voice that she had listened to for so long had disappeared. There was only one thing that was on her mind, it was becoming Hoakge. She vowed from then on to protect the ones she loved from any forms of danger. There was nothing going to stop her, not even that pesky voice.

 _Sarada…_ Her conscious called out as it dissipated into the depths of the small, but dark hole in her heart. It would stay there asleep until when the girl would call out to her, seeking for revenge.

.

.

.

 **Well, It's finally finished! I just happened to mash up about two chapters in one because I didn't want to drag the story any longer x) Thanks so much for reading! I actually just started writing another fanfic, but I'm not going to be posting for several weeks due to the amount of school work and work (Or so I say xD ). Maybe I'll post the first chapter later on within the next week or two and see how you all like it. :)**


End file.
